As well known to those skilled in the art, a steering column locking device locks a steering column to prevent the steering column from rotating when there is no vehicle key in a key cylinder. The steering column locking device includes a locking bar which protrudes towards the steering column when the vehicle key is removed from the key cylinder. A locking hole is formed in the steering column such that an end of the locking bar is locked in the locking hole to prevent the steering column from undesirably rotating.
However, in the conventional steering column locking device mounted to the steering column, because the conventional steering column locking device is fixed to the steering column, when an accident occurs, the knee of a driver may bump against the steering column locking device, thus resulting a severe injury to the knee of the driver.